The Glory of Chaos
by Lord Vader0100
Summary: As an apprentice to the Knights of Zamorak, a man named Ranin readies himself to take the trials to become a full member of the order.
1. Prologue

**The Glory of Chaos**

A Runescape fanfiction

I do not own the online MMORPG Runescape.

I do own some of the charicters. If you play the game you will know which ones.

The game Runescape is the property of Jagex Ltd who will be represented later in the story.

!!!Authors Note!!!

_Due to the vastly differant styles of making a good game and making a good story, I have been forced to alter some of the minor facets of the Runescape universe. Some of the monsters will be described as a little stronger than they are in the game. I will be adding or removing some of the places in the towns such as Edgeville. The whole experiance and leveling system will NOT be mentioned. If you are still interested after some of these minor cosmetic changes, you will enjoy this story._

_There will be a few jokes and refrences in this story that kind of poke fun at the games old censoring system and the Jagex staff members. Now with out any further ado, Lord Vader0100 proudly presents, _**The Glory of Chaos.**

**All Hail Zamorak**

**Prologue**

Present-time Runescape

Wilderness Chaos Temple

"To become a full fledged Knight of Zamorak, the challanges will be great." Said Master Oran to his apprentice Ranin. "You will be tested both physically and mentally for the priviledge to become a full member of our order. A Zamorakian warrior must be highly skilled in both magic and melee combat."

"I am ready to take the trials." replied Ranin. " I am ready to finish my training and have the honor of fighting in the next godwar against the filthy followers of Sarodomin."

"So be it." Said Oran. "You have been training under me for many years now, and I know that you have what it takes to pass the trials and become a full follower of Zamorak, the mighty Lord of Chaos."

"Once you pass the trials, you will be initiated into the Knights of Zamorak. You will recieve a new suit of armor and two special weapons."

"Tell me master!" said Ranin. "What are my tests going to be?"

"Not so hasty!" scolded Oran. "I still have one more test for you to do for me. This will prove your cunning and show that you really have the skill to attempt the trials."

"So be it master," replied Ranin. "What is this final task?"

"You are to bring me the bones and armor of one of the Holy White Knights of Falador." answered Oran.

The White Knights of Falador were said to be the most pure of heart warriors ever to live in Runescape. It would be very difficult to get one alone and out of sight let alone kill one and get his bones and armor out unseen.

"I accept this task". Said Ranin. "When shall I begin?"

"You are to gather your things and leave now." answered Oran.

Ranin got up from his cross-legged position. Oran watched as he strapped on his steel plate armor. As Ranin bent down to tighten the straps on his plate-legs, Oran said.

"One more thing Ranin, when you return with your prize, don't have the entire order of the White Knights following you back here."

"It will be done master." replied Ranin.

He bent over once more and hoisted his massive mithril two-hander sword. He slid it into the sheath on his back and began to fasten his helmet. It took a lot of strength and training to weild it, but Ranin liked the weight and power of the mighty two-hand sword. He had used it for all of his training so he would be ready when he recieved the freat honor of weilding the great Zamorak Godsword.

Ranin left the chaos temple. It was a sacred place for all followers of Zamorak. The area known as the Wilderness was the site of the last  
Godwar. It was a place of great power for all of those who followed the god of chaos and destruction. The druids of Guthix had the power of nature and balance, and believed that there should always be equal amounts peace and chaos. Their powerful Void Knights called upon all of this power and it was because of Guthix awakening from his sleep that the last Godwar ended.

The monks and priests of Sarodomin believed in goodness, unity, and light. These preachers taught that all evil was to be destroyed and that everyone should look to the light foe strength. To Ranin, no power could ever stand against the full might of chaos and destruction.

The wilderness itself is a barren wasteland inhabited by all sorts of hellish creatures. Many believe that the most fearsome are the revenants. These ghostly monsters come in many forms and have the power to stop a living creature in its tracks. It can completely take away your power to move fore a short time, but in the time that it takes to recover, it will probably have already killed you.

However, just being in the wilderness gave Ranin a sense of power. Every time he took a breath, he could feel the dark power coursing through his very soul. The essence of pure chaos was on every rock, dead tree, and in every creature. This was truly a place of ultimate power.

In time he would come to the ditch, a long trench dug into the ground to keep people from accidentaly wandering into this so called "evil" place. After the ditch, he would enter the small town of Edgeville. From there, it would be a straight shot to Falador.

Ranin looked up from his thoughts and saw a group of giant spiders following him at a short distance. As a follower of Zamorak, he projected an aura that most weak minded creatures would find frightening. Humans and stronger creatures were not affecter by this however.

He turned and faced the spiders and sent a blast of pure mental horror out of the palms of his hands. The spiders let out an agonized screech and crawled of into the distance. He continued his walking with a grin until he suddenly stopped at the ditch.

"Just one more test and I can take the trials." He thought to himself.

The ditch was only the first step on his journey to joining the Knights of Zamorak and fighting foe the ultimate cause.

He took a step forward and jumped...


	2. Chapter 1: The White Knight

**Glory of Chaos**

Once again I must say that I do not own the MMORPG Runescape.

I do own some of the charicters. I do not own any of the places in this story.

The Game and the characters are the property of Jagex Ltd.

**All Hail Zamorak ****(And Bandos)**

The town of Edgeville was almost always filled to the briming with brave warriors heading for the wilderness. They all hoped to test their swords and magic against the powerful creatures that lived there. The ultimate prize for any warrior was the head of one of the King Black Dragons that lived way far up in the northern wilderness. Their bones and hides were both highly valued. The hides were prized in the making of armor as it was very resistant to both weapons and magic.

There were also lesser trophies to be taken. A few miles North-East, there is a collection of ruins where Greater Demons are known to appear. They gain enough power to claw their way out of the abyss and into our realm. Even farther north is the feared Chaos Elemental. The mere presence of this creature warps the very fabric of time and space, only a handful of warriors have ever killed one. The most famous being the great Fremminek warrior Vanakka, who was said to have slain one blindfolded, and with a dagger.

As Ranin continued south throught Edgeville, hi passed a variety of shops. He wondered if anything any of them sold would help him kill one of the White Knights discreetly. He spotted a sign hanging off one of the doors, it read "Jolly Pete's Poisions. "What better way to kill a White Knight ?" thought Ranin,.

Ranin walked into the shop and was greeted by a thin skeletal looking man. Even from his ghostly appearance, Ranin could tell that he was someone in his late 30s' or early 40s'.

"What can Pete get you?" The man asked.

"I am looking for a poison dart that will be highly lethal, fast working, and very small." Replied Ranin.

"Are we talking 'conventional' or otherwise?" said Pete

"Otherwise." Ranin said.

"Is this for a creature, or 'otherwise'?" asked Pete.

"Otherwise". Ranin said.

"Great!" Pete said with a smile. "It's always more fun that way."

Pete pulled back a curtain and disappeared into a back room. A sound of clanking bottles and other assorted glass objects suddenly came from the room followed by a sound of breaking glass.

"**** bottles!" Yelled Pete. "It's a **** good thing that one isn't airborne!"

Ranin suddenly got a vague sense of unease. This man didn't seem to completely be in his right mind. Ranin just hoped that he wouldn't break something that would get them both killed.

Pete stepped back up to the counter and set down a small metal safe. After quickly dialing in the combination, the door opened. Pete reached in and removed a small wooden case and clicked open the latch.

"Is this what you need?" asked Pete with an evil smile on his face.

He put a very small metal dart casing on the counter.

"The instant that the nedle breaks the skin, it will empty the entire contents of the poison chamber into the victims blood. The poison is very fast acting and the victim will never have a chance to retaliate. But the best thing about this dart is that the needle is so small and so sharp, that the victim will not feel it until they drop dead.

"How much will this cost me?" asked Ranin.

"I normally wouldn't let something like that go for less than 300 gold, but for a fellow son of Zamorak, I'll give it to you for 200."

"Ranin frabbed his money pouch off of his belt and counted out 200 gold peices. He handed the money to Pete and took the dart case. Inside the case was also the dart's tiny crossbow-like launcher.

"Do yourself a favor when you use that," said Pete. "Don't miss."

"I don't plan to." replied Ranin. "One more question, how did you know that I was a follower of Zamorak?"

"One brother can sense another's power." answered Pete.

He pulled at the chain wrapped around his neck and revealed the silver Unholy Symbol of Zamorak. In response, Ranin showed the Unholy Symbol wrapped around his neck.

"I thank you for your help," Said Ranin with a bow. "May the great Lord Zamorak protect you."

Pete returned the bow and Ranin walked out of the store. He slid the dart case into another pouch on his belt. He now had a perfect way to kill the White Knight, the only problem was doing it without being seen.

He stepped onto the road that led south to Falador. If all went as planned, he would reach Falador in just under an hour. To help pass the time, he took out the dart launcher. He picked up a small pebble off of the ground and loaded it into the firing chamber. After pulling back a catch on the back, he aimed at one of the squirrels running around and pulled the trigger.

The catch clicked back into place and the stone sped out of the barrel and struck the squirrel in the torso. The creature jumped and ran off into the distance. He bent over and picked up several more stones and spent the rest of the trip practicing his aim on whatever creature crossed his path. When he ran out of stones, he came upon the giant stone statue of Saradomin that marked the entrance to Falador.

Since it was still daytime, the gates were still open so he had no trouble entering the city. As he walked through the marble gate, he laid eyes on his target, the White Knight's Castle. There was a small bridge that connected the small island that held the castle, and the rest of Falador.

Ranin spent the rest next hour walking just walking around Falador just trying to come up with a plan. After the a short time, he came up with a plan that had a chance at working.

There was a part of "mainland" Falador that came very close to the island that housed the castle. On that small piece of land there was an unoccupied house that had a window facing the castle blacksmith's the window on the second floor of the house, Ranin had a perfect shot at the blacksmith. The blacksmith wore full armor, but took off his helmet when he took breaks to rest or eat. The best time to get him, Ranin decided would be during the Knight's evening meal. The blacksmith was evidently a solitary man who ate his meals alone out in his shed. No one would know he was gone until it was too late.

Ranin spent the rest of the day in the abandoned house. To pass the time, he put himself into a magicaly induced meditative trance. Although his preferred fighting style was with a two-hand sword, he was still a force to be reckoned with in both magic and ranged attacking.

When the sun was low in the sky, Ranin woke himself and began to ready himself for the big moment. He looked out the window and saw a squire bringing the blacksmith his evening meal. As according to plan, the blacksmith sat down and removed his helmet. Ranin took out the dart case and snapped the two pieces of the launcher together. He loaded the dart into the firing chamber, pulled back the catch, and aimed.

The blacksmith took his food from the squire and thanked him. Conveniently, his back was to Ranin guaranteeing that he would never see his fate coming. Ranin aimed the dart launcher at the back of the blacksmith's bald head.

"Eternal pain and torment, son of Sarodomin." Ranin whispered.

He pulled the trigger and the catch clicked back into place. The dart sped out of the barrel and stuck right into the base of the blacksmith's neck. As Pete had promised, the blacksmith didn't react to the dart at all. Ranin lowered the launcher and waited.

In a matter of moments, the blacksmith began to feel the effects of the poision. He began to tremble for a few seconds and raised his hand to his head. As his palm touched his forehead, he fell out of his chair. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Ranin slid the dart launcher back into its case and tucked the case safely back into his belt. He got up and exited the abandoned house. Walking across the bridge to go collect the body and armor would be too risky, he thought. While he tried to figure out how to smuggle the dead man out of Falador and back to the Wilderness, a terrifying sight came into his field of vision.

It was a figure in a brown hood and cloak holding no weapon or wearing no armor. The thing about this figure that scared Ranin out of his mind was the large golden crown embroidered on the back of his brown cape. The golden crown cape was the known symbol of Jagex, the authorities who governed all of Runescape. They followed no god, nor took physical part in any of the Godwar conflicts. They were always on the edge of the battlefield watching. They were said to be the closest thing to immortals currently walking Runescape. No sword could cut them, no arrow could pierce them, and no spell could phase them. Any attempt to attack them resulted in the weapon passing through them.

They were phantoms. If they caught you breaking any of Runescape's laws, such as murder, they would get you. The Godwars were the only apparent exception to the murder rule. No one knows exactly what happens when you are caught, but many are never seen again. Other people who are caught for lesser crimes like scamming money and theft, find themselves without the ability to speak for a long period of time.

Ranin had no desire to be caught and punished for something as serious as killing a White Knight. Getting the body out of Falador just became a lot more difficult. Ranin snuck around to the part of the house that faced the castle. The distance to the island was only about 10 feet. He focused all his energy on his legs and used a magic enhanced leap to carry himself across.

The Jagex stopped his patrol and looked from side to side for a moment. Ranin ran over to the corpse of the blacksmith and knelt down. The only possible way to possibly get the body out of Falador was a spell that he had never tried before. He placed his palm on the blacksmith's chest plate and began to chant. His hand began to glow as he drew a series of complex symbols on the armor. The glow began to pulse with growing intensity until with a final word, he slammed his hand on the center of the armor.

The symbols flashed and began to fade. A quiet gurgling noise hit Ranin's ears. Suddenly, the blacksmith's face began to melt. From all of the openings in the Knight's armor, a vile looking ooze began to seep out. As toe ooze that was once the blacksmith's skin and other vitals touched the ground, it lit up into flames and burned away. With a faint glow, the fire died out. The blacksmith's gloved hand twitched and clenched into a tight fist. The jaw on the skull bit the air for a few moments. The arms moved and planted the hands on the ground. It pushed itself into a sitting position and stood up. A glowing light appeared in the former blacksmith's eye sockets as it turned to face Ranin.

The skeleton that Ranin had summoned would obey his every single command. He faced it and spoke in a firm voice.

"You will follow me"

The skeleton nodded its head and lowered itself into a kneeling position. Ranin went over to the blacksmith's tool table and grabbed his helmet. He took it over to the skeleton and put the helmet on its head. They walked over to the spot where Ranin had jumped to the island. Ranin prepped himself for another jump and leapt back to the mainland. The skeleton on the other hand walked into the lake after Ranin. Ranin was surprised that the armor didn't weigh the skeleton down as it made it to the other side.

Ranin turned to face the road and saw a clear way to get to the gate without getting caught by the Jagex. Ranin sprinted across the street and hid behind a house. He looked around the edge to see if the skeleton had made it across. As it was about halfway acrss the road, Ranin heard an eerie voice.

"Stop!" It called out.

Ranin willed the skeleton to stop in its tracks. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the Jagex appeared in front of it.

"What are you doing here?" It asked.

Its voice sounded like an icy hiss and every word sent shivers down Ranin's spine. He quickly used a spell that would allow him to channel his voice through the skeleton.

"I am a member of the White Knights out on an evening walk. I like being able to see the city after the sun sets," came Ranin's voice through the skeleton.

It was a good thing that the skeleton was wearing its armor and helmet or else the whole thing would have been over.

"Fine," the Jagex hissed. "You are free to go."

It turned around and began to move in the opposite direction. Ranin watched until the gold cape vanished and once again told the skeleton to follow him. He released the vocal spell om the skeleton and started to walk out of Falador's front gate. On his way out he was stopped by the guards.

"NO one leaves after dark without proper authorization from the White Knights," said a guard.

Ranin stepped aside and let them know that he was in fact with a "_White Knight_". The armored skeleton stepped forward to make them think he had authorization.

"Oh," they replied. "We didn't realize that you actually had a White Knight with you. You may pass."

The gate creaked open and Ranin and the skeleton walked onto the path to edgeville. The long walk back to the Wilderness was uneventful and boring. When they finally reached the ditch, it was well past midnight. Ranin jumped it and the skeleton followed.

On the way back to the Chaos Temple, they were beset by a large number of spiders, giant rats, and other skeletons. Ranin used both his sword and his magic to defeat them.

They finally reached the lava fields that surrounded the temple. They continued North until they reached the safe pathway inside. As they entered, Ranin saw Oran floating about 3 feet off of the ground with a circle of stones orbiting him. He had his eyes closed and was in a meditative position. As Ranin approached, Oran descended to the ground and opened his eyes.

"I have completed your task master." said Ranin.

"What the ****!" said Oran. "You actually brought a White Knight back here?"

"Not exactly." answered Ranin.

He pulled off the skeleton's helmet and moved his fingers in a complex pattern. He pressed his palm to the skeleton's head and in an instant, the skeleton fell apart.

"I brought your bones and armor." Ranin said with a smile.


End file.
